For your birthday, I'll be your uke !
by NadeshikoLachrymose
Summary: A Late birthday Fic for England. My Forth Fic ! England yang kesal karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengingat ulang tahunnya pulang untuk menemukan...America yang memberikannya hadiah ulangtahun. Seme!England and Lemon. R&RP Please !


Hola, minna-san ! Nade kembali lagi ! Maaf ya, harusnya Nade nulis lanjutan buat 'Heaven Knows', tapi malah jadi nulis fic ini. Soalnya Nade kepingin banget buat Birthday Fic buat England. Maaf ya, minna-san ! *Puppy eyes* Nah, nggak buang – buang waktu, seperti biasa, pair kita untuk Fic ini adalah UKUS ! Kenapa UKUS ? Karena sekarang England berperan sebagai seme. Maaf juga, ya, kalau birthday fic-nya telat.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power punya Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning : Miss typo, shonen-ai, lemon, Seme!England, bahasa Vulgar

-OooOooO-

Alfred melihat kearah kalender yang terletak di meja kerjanya. Di kalender itu, tanggal 23 sudah dilingkari merah olehnya dan ditulis 'Arthur's Birthday'. Ia memandangi kalender itu dengan senang, kemudian mengambil salah satu pigura yang terletak tak jauh dari kalender itu, lalu memandanginya sejenak sebelum memeluknya erat – erat. Pigura itu berisikan foto dirinya dan Arthur sedang berpelukan. Agak susah sih, sebenarnya membujuk Arthur untuk berfoto dengannya, namun, bukan Alfred kalau akan menyerah begitu saja. Dengan bujuk rayu yang manis, akhirnya Arthur bersedia berfoto berdua dengannya.

Ia meletakkan kembali foto itu, lalu bersandar di kursinya. Pemuda itu berniat memberikan hadiah kepada kekasihnya, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus diberikan olehnya agar bisa membuat hati pemuda England keras kepala itu meleleh karena senang.

"Uh…apa yang harus kuberikan, ya ? Tahun lalu, aku memberikan hadiah sebuah boneka Teddy Bear. 2 tahun yang lalu, aku mengajaknya ke Taman Ria, 3 tahun yang lalu, aku mengajaknya makan malam di restoran. Lalu untuk tahun ini, aku harus memberikan apa ?" Pikirnya bingung. Kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya untuk memberikan Arthur boneka. Namun, sebuah memori mengerikan muncul di otaknya. " Sebaiknya aku tidak memberikannya Teddy Bear lagi kalau aku tidak mau dihajar olehnya seperti tahun lalu." Tambah Alfred ngeri. Memang, setahun yang lalu, saat Arthur tahu bahwa hadiahnya adalah boneka, ia langsung mengamuk dan melemparkan boneka itu entah kemana sebelum mengusir Alfred. Memang setelah itu Arthur meminta maaf karena sudah bersikap tidak baik, namun Alfred tetap tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

Bingung, Alfred memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Francis tentang hadiah ulang tahun bagi Arthur. Maka, jadilah ia mengambil jaket-nya, kemudian menaiki mobil dan langsung melesat ke rumah Francis.

Sesampainya di rumah Francis, pemuda itu langsung mengetuk (baca : menggedor) rumah Francis. Tak lama, Francis membuka pintu rumahnya dengan masih mengenakan piyama-nya. Maklum, perbedaan waktu.

"Ada apa, _Mon Cher_ Alfred ?" tanyanya sambil menguap pelan. Alfred tersenyum ceria. "Besok ulang tahun Arthur, kan ?" Ketika Francis mengangguk, Alfred melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku bingung mau memberi hadiah apa buat Arthur. Apa kau bisa membantuku ? Aku ingin memberikan Arthur hadiah yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan sama sekali tak bisa dilupakan olehnya." Mata Francis yang sedari tadi menunjukkan kantuk tiba – tiba bersinar dalam sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa diartikan. Francis kemudian mempersilahkan Alfred masuk.

"Jadi, kau meminta saran dariku untuk memberikan hadiah kepada _Mon Cher_ Arthur ?" Francis tersenyum licik, sementara Alfred tersenyum dengan polos. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kau berikan untuknya, _Mon Cher_," kata Francis. Ia kemudian mendekat kearah Alfred, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Alfred, yang sebelumnya hanya memasang muka polos, pipinya langsung memerah seperti tomat ketika ia mendengar bisikan Francis. "Apa Arthur akan menyukai hal ini ?" Francis mengangguk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tapi, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan semua itu ?"

"Tenang saja, Mon Cher, aku punya semua yang kau butuhkan." Francis kemudian naik keatas, masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Alfred. "Nih, aku punya semuanya. Sekarang, kau pulanglah, dan persiapkan semuanya untuk hari esok."

Dengan seulas senyum senang, Alfred keluar dari rumah Francis. "Terima kasih, Francis !" Teriaknya ceria sebelum mobilnya menghilang dari pandangan Francis. Pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang itu tersenyum mesum.

"Selamat bersenang – senang, Arthur."

23 April, 20XX

Hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Arthur. Pertama, semua orang pada saat Rapat Dunia tidak mempedulikannya, seolah – olah ia sama sekali tidak ada disitu. Kedua, Alfred terus – menerus membuat masalah, contohnya saja seperti tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopinya ke kemeja Arthur yang putih, yang ketiga ialah, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, for God's Sake ! Kenapa tidak ada yang ingat, sih ? Bahkan para Pixie – pixie-nya tidak mengucapkan apapun kepadanya. Belum lagi Alfred yang tiba – tiba menghilang secara misterius bahkan sebelum rapat itu selesai. Alhasil, hari ini Arthur pulang dari Rapat dengan mood yang amat sangat jelek.

Arthur mengambil kunci rumahnya dari saku baju, namun belum sempat ia memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubangnya ia menyadari bahwa pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci. Padahal seingatnya ia sudah menguncinya. Dan benar – benar bukan Arthur apabila ia sampai ceroboh dan lupa untuk mengunci rumahnya. Makanya Arthur merasa ada yang aneh.

Dengan hati – hati dan waspada ia membuka pintu tersebut. Bisa saja, kalau ada orang yang tidak diinginkan masuk tanpa izin kedalam rumahnya, dan mengacaukan isi rumah. Ketika ia masuk, ruang tamu gelap gulita. Tangannya meraba – raba dinding dan ia akhirnya menemukan saklar lampu. Ia menekan saklar tersebut hanya untuk…

…menemukan beribu – ribu mawar aneka warna bertebaran di rumahnya.

Shock, Arthur langsung menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya. Apa yang sudah terjadi ? Siapa yang sudah seenaknya masuk dan menebarkan beribu – ribu mawar ini ? Dan, untuk apa juga mawar – mawar ini ? Memangnya ia mau menikah ?

Awalnya, ketika melihat mawar, pikiran Arthur langsung tertuju pada Francis. Wine-freak sialan itu suka sekali akan bunga mawar. Namun, ketika Arthur melihat tumpukan pakaian milik Alfred yang tadi ia kenakan saat Rapat Dunia, maka ia langsung berpikir lain. Tapi, masa tumpukan pakaian ? Memangnya Alfred saat ini sedang telanjang di rumahnya ? Ah, abaikan. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Arthur melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya di sofa, kemudian naik tangga setelah bersusah payah menyingkirkan bunga mawar yang menghalangi jalan. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mungkin pada saat itu ia sedang terlalu lelah dan kesal, sehingga ia berhalusinasi melihat mawar – mawar itu memenuhi rumahnya. Yah, akhir – akhir ini ia memang sering mengalami halusinasi. Jadi, menurut Arthur sebaiknya ia menganggap tumpukan mawar itu sebagai halusinasi saja. Pemikiran yang absurb, memang.

"Apa sih, yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah ini ?" Pikir Arthur kesal tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dan ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, ia lebih dikejutkan lagi oleh pemandangan yang ada di dalam. Pemandangan yang mampu membuatnya ereksi seketika.

Alfred sedang berbaring telentang di kasurnya, kedua tangannya diikat menggunakan rantai ke sisi tempat tidur. Ia tak mengenakan apapun kecuali sepasang sepatu boot kulit hitam. Kakinya terbuka lebar, dan Arthur mampu melihat ada sebuah Vibrator yang ia masukkan kedalam lubangnya. Ereksinya berdiri tegak, dan pada ujung penisnya butiran – butiran sperma berwarna putih mengalir keluar. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah _cock-ring_ untuk mencegahnya orgasme. Mukanya memerah, dan erangan – erangan penuh nikmat keluar dari bibirnya yang disebabkan oleh Vibrator itu.

"A-ahhh…Arthur…ahh..." ia mengerang keras smabil mengangkat pinggulnya, berusaha membuat Vibrator itu masuk semakin dalam kedalam tubuhnya.

Kaget, Arthur mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari pandangan yang memabukkan itu dan bertanya. "Bloody Hell, Alfred ! A-apa yang kau lakukan ?" Meskipun kedengarannya ia malu, namun ia kini dapat merasakan penisnya juga ikut ereksi akibat dari pemandangan itu sehingga membuat celana kain yang saat ini ia kenakan terasa sempit.

Alfred membuka matanya, kemudian memandang Arthur dengan mata biru setengah tertutup yang menyiratkan nafsu yang dalam. "Arthur…aku...ahh..ini hadiah u-ulang…ngghh..t-t-tahunmu…oohh…" ia berbicara dengan suara yang berat dan dalam sambil sesekali diselingi oleh erangan.

Mata hijau Arthur terbelalak lebar. Jadi, inikah alasannya mengapa Alfred menghilang secara misterius ? Jadi, bunga – bunga mawar yang ada di rumahnya itu Alfred yang menaburkannya sebagai hadiah untuknya ? Lalu, Alfred dengan pose erotis seperti ini juga merupakah hadiah ulang tahunnya ? Oh, terkadang Alfred bisa menjadi sangat manis.

Seulas seringai muncul di wajah Arthur. Yah, hubungan seks di hari ulang tahunnya tidak akan menyakitkan, kan ? Lagipula sepertinya ia yang akan menyetubuhi Alfred, bukan ia yang disetubuhi oleh Alfred. Apa salahnya menolak untuk menyetubuhi seseorang ketika memang ada kesempatan ? Apalagi yang akan ia setubuhi adalah kekasihnya sendiri sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Jadi, apa salahnya menolak ?

Arthur kemudian melepaskan dasinya dan melemparkannya entah kemana, begitu juga dengan ikat pinggangnya. Ia lalu membuka kancing teratas dari kemeja putih yang tadi ia kenakan sebelum naik keatas tempat tidur dan merangkak mendekati Alfred yang kini mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandangi wajah Arthur.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Alfred ?" Tanya Arthur sambil memegang Vibrator itu, dan menggerakkannya keluar dan masuk lubang Alfred. Membuat pemuda itu mengerang keras.

"A-Aahhh ! Ah...a-aku…" pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu mengangkat pinggulnya, sementara Arthur, masih dengan seringai itu di wajahnya, menggerakkan Vibrator tadi semakin cepat. Ia kemudian berbisik dengan nada sensual di telinga Alfred. "Katakan padaku, Alfred. Kalau tidak, aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dan akibatnya, kau takkan mendapat apa – apa. Bukankah itu benar, hm ?" Ia menjilat telinga Alfred dan menggigitnya pelan, menjadikan erangan Alfred bertambah keras.

"A-aku mau…ahh…aku mau agar kau…oohhh…b-bercinta denganku, Arthur…nggh…" mendengar permintaan Alfred, pemuda bermata hijau itu menghentikan gerakannya pada Vibrator tersebut, membuat Alfred mengerang frustasi karena kehilangan rasa nikmat yang diiberikan oleh Vibrator itu. Arthur kemudian menanggalkan kemeja yang tadi ia gunakan dan melemparnya sebelum menarik ritsluiting celananya dan melepaskan celana hitamnya itu. Mata biru Alfred menelusuri setiap inci tubuh langsing Arthur dengan penuh nafsu. Sementara Arthur nyengir lebar ketika ia tahu bahwa Alfred sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Maka ia berusaha terlihat se-erotis mungkin ketika ia menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Kau suka apa yang kau lihat ini ?" Tanya Arthur sambil melepaskan kaus yang ia kenakan. Alfred mengangguk malu – malu. Setelah selesai melepaskan semuanya kecuali celana boxer yang ia kenakan, Arthur kembali merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Alfred sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dengan mesra.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu melumat bibir Alfred penuh nafsu, ia menjilat bibir bawah Alfred dan ketika Alfred membuka mulutnya, lidah Arthur langsung masuk, mengeksplorasi setiap inci dari rongga mulut Alfred, mencicipi 'rasa' kekasihnya itu, dan saat itu juga Arthur sudah kecanduan akan rasa dari Alfred yang menurutnya sangat manis dan unik itu. Kedua tangan Arthur kini memegang setiap sisi wajah Alfred, membuat mereka berciuman semakin dalam jika memang mungkin untuk dilakukan. Lidah mereka bertemu, kemudian bersentuhan dan berdansa dalam Waltz yang tak terdengar, menimbulkan percikan – percikan api listrik yang bergerak langsung keseluruh tubuh mereka, membuatnya menjadi panas dan semakin bernafsu untuk terus bergerak ke kegiatan yang lebih lanjut.

Sembari mencium pemuda yang ada di bawahnya itu, tangan Arthur bergerak turun dari pipi Alfred menuju ke dadanya, lalu meraba dada bidang Alfred dengan lembut, sebelum bergerak menyamping untuk menekan puting milik Alfred menggunakan dua jari.

"H-hnggh…"

Kendati merasakan percikan nikmat yang mendadak muncul, Alfred tetap melanjutkan ciumannya dengan Arthur meskipun terdengar erangan kecil dari dasar tenggorokan Alfred ketika Arthur terus menekan puting-nya, ia tak ingin kehilangan kontak dengan pemuda yang ada diatasnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Arthur melepaskan ciumannya dengan Alfred dan menyisakan segaris tipis liur yang menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua. Nafas Alfred terengah – engah karena ciuman tadi telah memakan banyak asupan oksigen. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menyatukan bibir mereka kembali namun Arthur meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Alfred sambil menggeleng. Alfred cemberut.

"Cium aku lagi, Arthur," pintanya sambil memasang muka cemberut yang kekanak – kanakan. Arthur tertawa geli, kemudian mengecup dahi Alfred. "Apa kau hanya ingin berciuman saja ? Kau tak ingin aku menyentuh…" ia menyentuh ereksi Alfred dengan ujung jari tangan yang satunya lagi. "…ini, hm ?" kemudian meremasnya pelan. Alfred mengerang kecil, rona merah di pipinya semakin memerah.

"Ngghh…t-tentu saja aku mau ! Ohh…" erangan itu keluar lagi dari mulutnya ketika Arthur mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun, membawanya terbang ke langit ketujuh. "O-Ohh…Arthur…nghh…c-cepatlah…"

Arthur tersenyum kecil. "Dasar tidak sabaran." Ia menurunkan mulutnya hingga menyentuh leher jenjang Alfred. "Sudah berapa lama kau…" jilat. "…berpose seperti ini…" gigit, kemudian jilat dan hisap. "…untukku ?" sekarang Arthur mulai membuat bekas – bekas gigitan warna merah di setiap inci kulit leher Alfred yang mampu ia jangkau, bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya di penis Alfred yang semaking lama semakin cepat. Dan speertinya Arthur juga tidak mengeluarkan Vibrator itu dari dalam lubang Alfred.

"N-nggghhh…ahhh…A-Arth-Arthur…agghhn…" Alfred merasakan tubuhnya panas luar biasa. Rasanya seperti ada yang menyulut api di dalam tubuhnya. Namun, rasa panas itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Malah, rasa panas itu membuatnya semakin candu dan bernafsu untuk merasakan sentuhan – sentuhan sensual Arthur.

Kemudian, Arthur melepaskan mulutnya dari leher Alfred setelah meninggalkan banyak sekali bekas merah di lehernya, menjadi bukti bahwa Alfred hanyalah miliknya seorang. Ia lalu turun, dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan ereksi Alfred. Arthur mengeluarkan Vibrator yang ada di dalam lubang Alfred, menghasilkan erangan kecil dari mulut pemuda bermata biru itu. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan _cock-ring_ yang sedari tadi ada di penis Alfred untuk mencegahnya orgasme.

"U-Ugghh…"

"Apa kau ingin orgasme, sayang ?" Tanya Arthur lembut sebelum menjilat ereksi itu dari bawah keatas. Alfred tak sempat menjawab karena tiba – tiba ereksi-nya itu diselimuti oleh mulut Arthur yang panas dan basah.

"A-AAHHH ! Nngghhh…ohhh…Arthur…t-t-terus…ohhh…" Ia dapat merasakan Arthur menyeringai di penis-nya.

Alfred mengerang keras, kedua mata birunya tertutup, kepalanya menengadah, dan pinggulnya terangkat keatas, menginginkan yang lebih dari mulut Arthur. Ini agak menyusahkan pemuda itu untuk memberikan Alfred blow-job. Maka, dnegan kedua tangannya, ia mencengkram pinggul Alfred dan menekannya kuat ke atas kasur agar tidak bergerak lagi. Alfred mengeluarkan mendesah pelan karena kesal sebab Arthur menghalangi ruangnya untuk bergerak.

"H-hhggh…ugghh…" Alfred tak punya pilihan lain selain diam dan membiarkan Arthur menservis-nya sebaik mungkin.

Isapan dan jilatan di ereksi Alfred semakin cepat, membuatnya semakin dekat untuk orgasme. Arthur, yang menyadari bahwa Alfred sudah sangat dekat untuk orgasme, semakin mempercepat isapannya. Kepalanya naik dan turun, memasukkan ereksi Alfred semakin dalam kedalam rongga mulutnya. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Alfred mendapatkan orgasme yang paling nikmat dari yang pernah ia rasakan.

Panas yang sedari tadi bergulung di dasar perutnya kini sudah mulai menyebar kemana – mana, sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah akan orgasme. Dan ketika ia merasakan ujung ereksi-nya menyentuh pintu kerongkongan Arthur, akhirnya Alfred orgasme.

"A-A-AAAHHHH !" dengan sigap Arthur menelan semua cairan sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh penis Alfred. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan penis Alfred yang sudah lemas dari dalam mulutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Apa kau suka, sayang ?" tanyanya sambil menjilat bibirnya, membersihkan sebagian sperma yang tak bisa ia telan. Ia lalu mengambil sebagian sperma Alfred yang masih tertinggal di penisnya menggunakan jari, kemudian menjilat jari – jemarinya dengan gaya yang amat sangat sensual.

Penis Alfred yang awalnya lemas, kini mulai tegak kembali ketika melihat pemandangan Arthur yang sedang menjilati jari – jarinya yang dikotori sperma. Arthur yang melihat penis Alfred menegang kembali langsung tertawa kecil sebelum seringai ala seme menghiasi wajahnya lagi.

"Oh, sudah bersemangat lagi, hm ?" ia berdiri, kemudian menurunkan celana _boxer_ bergambar _Pixie_ yang ia gunakan, dan mengekspos ereksi-nya yang sudah menegang sejak dari awal ia menemukan Alfred dengan pose menggoda itu.

_'Wow…'_ Pikir Alfred ketika ia melihat penis Arthur itu.

"Aku juga sudah sangat bersemangat. Sejak awal malah. Oleh karena itu…" ia merangkak naik, kemudian duduk di dada Alfred. Ereksinya berada tepat di depan mulut Alfred. "…hisap. Aku tak mau kau merengek – rengek karena kesakitan. Sebab aku takkan menahan diri lagi." Ia kemudian melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan Alfred, agar tangannya bisa memegang pinggulnya.

Alfred tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Dengan satu gerakan cepat Alfred mengulum ereksi Arthur, memabashi-nya dengan air liur-nya sebagai lubrikasi pada saat ketika Arthur akan memasukkan ereksi-nya itu kedalam tubuhnya. Sementara yang saat itu dihisap hanya menengadahkan kepalanya sambil mengerang, sementara kedua tangannya memegang kepala Alfred agar ereksi-nya bisa masuk semakin dalam kedalam mulut pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Hhngg…oh ya, begitu sayang….ooohhhh…" erangan – erangan yang keluar dari mulut Arthur membuat Alfred mengulum ereksi itu semakin cepat.

Kehangatan dari mulut Alfred membuat Arthur serasa melayang ke langit kesepuluh, namun ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa orgasme saat itu juga, karena bisa menghancurkan _mood_ untuk berhubungan seks yang sedari tadi ada pada dirinya. Maka, ia kemudian mengeluarkan ereksi-nya dari mulut Alfred ketika ia merasa bahwa ereksi-nya sudah cukup basah sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir untuk menyakiti Alfred.

"Upph…itu sudah cukup." Ia bergerak mundur sebelum memposisikan ereksi-nya tepat di depan lubang kekasihnya itu. Alfred tersenyum. Akhirnya Arthur akan segera menyetubuhinya, dan ia sudah sangat tidak sabar.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap." Arthur menekan ujung ereksi-nya itu di lubang Alfred, dan pemuda itu mengerang pelan. "…karena aku takkan bersikap lembut kepadamu.." Dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah bebas dari rantai, Alfred mencengkram bahu Arthur dan tersenyum padanya sambil mengangguk lembut, memberi tanda bagi Arthur untuk segera melakukannya tanpa ragu – ragu lagi.

Menangkap pesan dari Alfred, Arthur segera memasukkan ereksi-nya kedalam lubang Alfred dengan satu dorongan cepat, membuat pemuda dibawahnya itu berteriak keras oleh rasa sakit sekaligus rasa nikmat.

"A-AAAGGGHHH !" setelah memasukkan seluruh penis-nya, Arthur tak langsung bergerak ketika rasa panas dan tekanan menyelimuti ereksi-nya itu, membuatnya mau tak mau mengeluarkan erangan juga.

"Uggh…Alfred…kau…nggghh..sempit sekali…ahh…" eranganya pelan. Entah kenapa walaupun lubang itu sudah terisi oleh Vibrator selama entah berapa jam, lubang itu masih terasa sangat sempit bagi Arthur, membuat tubuhnya panas oleh kenikmatan.

Kesal karena Arthur tak kunjung bergerak, Alfred memandang Arthur dengan muka cemberut. "Apa yang kau tunggu ? Ayo bergerak ! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi…"

Pemuda bermata hijau itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat ketidaksabaran Alfred. "Iya, iya, dasar." Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ereksi-nya dari lubang Alfred, menghasilkan erangan dari mulut pemuda di bawahnya itu sebelum berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinganya. "Tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu terbang ke langit ketujuh, sehingga kau akan memohon – mohon padaku untuk bergerak semakin cepat…" Ia kemudian mulai menyetubuhi Alfred dengan cepat dan kencang.

"Nnnggghh…ohhh…Arthur…Arthur…aaahhhh…lebih cepat…ahhh…" setiap tusukan dan hujaman dari Arthur kepadanya membuat pandangan matanya berkunang – kunang, seakan – akan ada yang menebarkan bubuk _Pixie_ di depannya.

"Sialan kau…Alfred…hhhh…se-sempit…nggghhh…" tak hanya Alfred yang merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa ketika penis Arthur bergerak keluar masuk tubuhnya, namun Arthur juga merasakan kenikmatan akibat dari lubang Alfred yang menurutnya sangat sempit, sehingga mampu membuatnya orgasme saat itu juga apabila ia tidak mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Saat ujung penis Arthur menyentuh prostat Alfred, pemuda itu berteriak kencang dan merasakan pandangannya putih seketika, termasuk dengan rasa nikmat yang berlari dengan kencang keseluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya kecanduan untuk terus menerus mendapatkan hujaman pada bagian itu.

"OOHH ! D-disana ! Nggaaahhh…Arthur…disana…ohhhh…lebih cepat…haaa…" teriakan dan erangan Alfred membuat Arthur menggila, sehingga ia menggerakkan penisnya semakin cepat dan semakin kasar.

Teriakan _cepat_, _lebih dalam_, _lebih cepat...aahh..._, keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulut Alfred, menandakan bahwa ia sudah semakin dekat dengan orgasme. Maka, untuk mempercepat orgasme, Arthur memegang ereksi Alfred dan menggerakkannya naik dan turun.

"Aahhhh….Arthurrr…oohhhh…a-aku sudah mau…aku…agghhhnnn…" bukannya memperlambat gerakannya, Arthur malah bergerak semakin cepat dan menusukkan ereksi-nya semakin dalam, hingga Alfred orgasme pada saat ujung ereksi Arthur menyentuh prostat-nya, dan pandangannya mengabur seketika.

"A-Arthur…AAHHHH !" Cairan putih menyembur keluar dari ujung penis Alfred, mengotori tangan Arthur dan tubuh mereka berdua. Merasakan dinding rektum Alfred menyempit disekeliling penis-nya, Arthur tak mampu menahan lagi. Ia pun orgasme didalam tubuh Alfred dengan sebuah erangan dalam.

"N-nnhh…" Tubuh Arthur ambruk diatas tubuh Alfred, kelelahan. Mereka berdua terengah – engah dan lelah setelah aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Perlahan – lahan Arthur mengeluarkan penis-nya yang sudah lemas itu dari dalam tubuh Alfred, kemudian berbaring telentang di samping Alfred, matanya terpejam karena rasa kantuk yang tiba – tiba menyerangnya. Ia lalu merasakan sebuah lengan merengkuh-nya kedalam pelukan hangat. Dibukanya kedua mata hijau-nya, dan ia melihat sepasang mata sebiru langit menatapnya balik, di wajahnya terukir sebuah senyuman lembut dan penuh cinta. Arthur mendekat kepada Alfred, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Alfred. Alfred mengecup dahi Arthur pelan sambil mengusap – usap rambut pirang Arthur yang berantakan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Arthur." Bisiknya pelan. Arthur membuka kedua matanya, dan tersenyum lelah. "Terima kasih…" balasnya sambil mencium bibir Alfred dalam sebuah ciuman singkat. "…dan aku mencintaimu…" ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Alfred, kaki mereka bertautan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Arthur." Arthur mendesah pelan sebelum tersenyum miris. "Ini hadiah ulang tahun terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan."

Alfred nyengir jahil. "Benarkah ? Kau suka ?" ia menghirup wangi rambut Arthur. Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian menguap pelan. "Apakah kau keberatan bila kau tetap berada disini hingga beberapa hari kedepan ?" Tanya Arthur sambil membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke dada Alfred, tak mampu lagi menahan rasa kantuk-nya.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak." Jawab Alfred. Namun kelihatannya percuma saja karena Arthur sudah tertidur pulas. Pemuda bermata biru itu tersenyum kecil sambil membenamkan wajahnya di rambut emas Arthur. "Selamat tidur…" ucapnya pelan sebelum tertidur pulas di pelukan Arthur.

THE END

-OooOooO-

Fuaah~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya, kalau nge-post nya terlambat. Modem lagi kacau sih. Oh ya, selama ulang tahun buat England, dan Nade nggak tahu hadiah apa yang sebenarnya Arthur dapat dari Alfred. Soalnya ini cuma khayalan Nade sih.

Seperti biasa, Nade nggak nerima Flame. Akhir kata, nggak ada lagi yang bisa Nade ucapkan kecuali…

R&R Please !


End file.
